Tabitha Boots
Tabitha Boots is destined to be in both Puss in Boots and Hey Diddle Diddle. She grew up very spoiled, living in a castle full of servants and playmates to both do her bidding and suffer her pranks. Yet she had to constantly work on her fencing and violin skills, leaving her little time to do what she wanted. Since she’s started going to Ever After High, her father has cut her off from the spoils of her comfortable home life, claiming that she needs to learn to be self-sufficient for her story. For these reasons, she is resentful if her destiny as the Master Cat. Character Personality Tabitha is very laid back, and sometimes purposefully irresponsible. As one who’s been rather spoiled throughout the entirety of her life, Tabitha has a bit of a temper that takes her farther than most people will allow her to go. As such, she finds herself getting in trouble for quite a few things. She is clever and tricksy, able to manipulate people in order to get what she wants. Still, she’s good to her friends, and if one ever needs to get revenge on bullies like Ezra, she’s up for the job. Since Tabitha has grown up around so many people under her authority, she's had a lot of social practice and understands people fairly well. As such, she finds them pretty easy to manipulate. She's also become pretty bossy, and can be a bit much when something isn't going her way. She hexpects people to give her what she wants all the time and to do her bidding, especially since most others always hexpect her to do things for them. She doesn't take failure well, and is always working to be the best as whatever she does. This makes her a little competitive, and a bit of a sore-loser. Appearance Tabitha’s hair is short and brown, her eyes a deep green. She commonly wears black, maroon, and bronze or a dull orange. She really likes to wear flowers, feathers, and frills, big fancy hats, and, most of all, capes. Signature She wears a black and orange French-style dress with French emblem pattern and a maroon cape hooked by a rose. Her boots take after violins, complete with tuners, claw markings, and a little sword on the heel. She also wears a bronze feather clip on both sides of her head, resembling cat ears. Portrayers Fairy Tale Puss in Boots Hey Diddle Diddle How Does Tabitha Come Into It? Tabitha’s parents knew each other when they went to Ever After High, and after completing their stories, they found each other again and were married. This was allowed since they are both cats, and any child they have can fulfill both their destinies. They ended up having a litter of seven kits, and Tabitha, being the first born, was chosen to fulfill take part in both stories. Relationships Family Puss in Boots and Viola Cat are Tabitha’s parents. She gets along well with her mother, but her relationship with her father, though they sincerely love each other, isn’t very good. Ever since she could walk, he’s been prepping her for her destiny. He’s always pushed her to reach past her limit, and Tabitha feels that, because of him, all she’s ever done is trained, with no time to rest. Now, with destiny in question, he’s been pushing her even harder to follow her own, as he’s afraid she will make the wrong choice and get hurt. However, this is not how Tabitha sees it, and she has become very rebellious against his direction in ways such as practicing violin more than anything and frequently skipping classes she dislikes. Tabitha is a bit closer to her mother, who is a musician like herself, though she resents her mother’s decision to support her father’s actions. Tabitha also has six younger siblings: Kit (f), Missy (f), Tom (m), Percy (m), Calica (f), and Harry (m). They are somewhat jealous of the attention she's received from both her parents in order to be trained for her destiny. They also resent the authority she holds over them as the oldest and bearer of both destinies. Tabitha describes all of them as very annoying, though, having grown up with them, she really enjoys their company. She is also close to the children of the peasant boy from her story (who aren’t old enough to attend Ever After High yet), and considers them her family, as well. Friends Tabitha doesn’t have too many friends, since many people feel that they can’t trust her, with her manipulating tendencies and undependable behavior. She is good friends with Kitty Cheshire, though China Dish is her best friend who she considers herself able to disclose anything to. Both China and Artemis Moon steady Tabitha to keep her from going too far in her rebellious ways. She has also recently made a new, cat-loving friend, Felice Cattercoats. Pet She has a small mouse named Perry. Romance Tabitha is not currently dating anyone, though she has shown an interest in bad boys. Schedule 1st - Debate 2nd - Muse-ic Class with Professor Pied Piper 3rd - Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 4th - Crownculus with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 5th – Hero Training with Professor Knight 6th - Beast Training and Care with Poppa Bear Trivia • Tabitha enjoys arranging music for other instruments as a hobby • She loves capes because she’s attracted by the fluidity of the material • Fluent in French as well as English, she will sometimes mutter to herself in her native tongue • No matter what she’s doing, Tabitha is almost always humming a catchy tune • For some reason, there’s a rumor going around the school that she eats mice . . . . • She is somewhat frustrated by the fact that she doesn’t know if she can beat Daring Charming, as in Hero Training, he always lets her win, claiming that he won’t fight a girl, which actually earns him hextra credit. • Ironically, Tabitha prefers action movies • She's a pretty good leader, considering that her siblings and the peasant boy's children have always looked up to her • Secretly, she’s afraid of monsters much bigger than her (which includes ogres . . .) • She has been known to hang out with Sparrow and the Merry Men quite often • Her favorite violinist is Lindsey Purrling Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Puss in Boots Category:Hey Diddle Diddle Category:Rebels